Mi vida a tu lado
by botan angel de minamino
Summary: esta es un recuento de la vida de kurama y botan juntos
1. Chapter 1

_Mi vida a tu lado_

_Epilogo_

_Bueno una pequeña parte del kxb q escribí anterior mente espero les guste no tengo así como q muchas ideas para este así q seguramente será corto si mas les dejo el primer cap espero lo disfruten._

_NOTA: SI TIENE UN POCO DE LEMON_


	2. despedida te amo y te seguiré amando has

_Cap 1 despedida te amo y te seguiré amando hasta la eternidad_

_Hace tanto que vivimos juntos hace tanto q estas a mi lado y pasamos tantas cosas juntos y pensar que en unos segundos ya no estarás a mi lado vivimos por años tu junto a mi que no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve sola lo único que he de agradecer en estos momentos es que podré irme junto a ti pensar que no envejecimos ni un día en cuanto a apariencia se trata estuve a tu lado el día en que perdiste a tu madre y aun no me odiaste por tener que guiarla al mundo de los muertos como guía espiritual era mi trabajo y tu lo entendías me costo trabajo volverte a hacer sonreír como antes vimos a nuestros hijos crecer y darnos nietos hineshi resulto ser muy buena mujer para nuestro kuchan*risa*pensar que en unos momentos partiremos y que todo lo que hicimos y no logramos terminar ahora agradezco por lo menos cruzar contigo tomados de las manos creo que de todas las veces que he renacido esta es la mejor de todas porque por fin viví estuve y morí a tu lado aun recuerdo las visitas a tu oficina si como no recordarlas pasamos 2 horas y 30 minutos haciendo el amor sobre tu escritorio hasta compartíamos el almuerzo*vuelve a reír* también recuerdo como maya intentaba incansablemente seducirte pensé que después del gran sermón que tu hermosa madre le había otorgado el día de nuestra boda abría servido para que te dejara en paz pero era muy testaruda todos hasta tu me dijiste que ya se lo habías dejado en claro pero no sirvió *le besa*al menos puedo despedirme de ti si volviese a renacer deseo volver a encontrarte y volver a vivir contigo a volver a ser tuya y q tu nuevamente vuelvas a amarme._

_*pov de kurama*_

_Mi hermosa dama viví a tu lado compartí mil aventuras el día que te conocí por primera vez sentí que debíamos estar juntos algo me llama hacia ti aunque no recordaba nada de mi vida anterior como youko sabia que te conocía de algo tuve el gran honor de verte hablarte casi todos los días aun cuando no nos reuníamos con los chicos y aun cuando no era misión estuviste a mi lado cuando la muerte de mi madre al fin llego me derrumbe sentí que mi mundo se caía en pedazos pero tu me sostuviste me sonreíste y me dijiste que ella estaría mejor que algún día esto debía suceder lo comprendí pensaste que te odiaría pero no podía hacerlo yo te amaba y confiaba en q la guiarías bien vi a mis hijos crecer y darme nietos no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo eras mi media mitad eras y estabas hecha para mi eras para mi yo te amo botan chan*lagrimeaba*pensar que me separare de ti en unos minutos yo agradezco el tenerte a mi lado todo este tiempo._


	3. recuerdos

_Cap2 recuerdos_

_Buenos días mi reina*decía un hermoso pelirrojo*buenos días amor*decía botan*umm estas muy dormilona amor*decía kurama*si tu sabes porque*respondió botan*no puedo creer que vaya a ser padre*decía kurama*tu madre llamo dijo que vendría y los chicos incluyendo genkai vienen con ella*decía botan poniéndose de pie* así q debo comenzar a asear la casa*decía botan pero kurama la detuvo*no señora usted tiene que velar por la salud de nuestro bebé así que usted hace lo que dijo el doctor se me pone a descansar yo aseare la casa*decía kurama besando la frente de botan*ok amor seguro?*decía botan*si mi amor*dijo kurama*_

_1h después_

_Shuishi cariño*llamaban a la puerta*pasa mama recién acababa de limpiar*decía kurama quien luego fue abrazado por Keiko Sara yukina y genkai y molestado por hiei kuwabara y yusuke*donde esta botan*decía shiori san*esta descansando ya sabes por lo del bebé*decía kurama*iré al cuarto a verla*decía Keiko seguida por las demás chicas*vaya no puedo creer que este embarazada*decía yusuke*como no iba a quedar embarazada si mi hijo no la quería dejar ni descansar*Decía shiori*mama*decía kurama*_

_Unas cuantas semanas después_

_Botan cariño te encuentras bien*decía kurama fuera del baño* si mi amor estoy bien*decía botan quien salía recién del baño*te vez pálida amor*decía kurama*si debo maquillarme amor para que me veas hermosa y no me dejes*decía botan*amor jamás te dejare*decía kurama acariciando su rostro*amor tengo hambre*decía botan*que se te antoja corazón* ummm un curry bien rico*_

_Hora de la cena_

_Cariño no deberías comer así podría caerte mal*decía kurama mientras observaba a su amorcito devorarse su comida como si fuese a salir corriendo*_

_Mi amor cocinas muy bien*decía botan_

_2h mas tarde _

_Amor abrázame*kurama le abraza* me dio calor suéltame*kurama la suelta*amor estoy gorda*dice botan* no pastelito*dice kurama*no me llames así*responde botan* mañana debo ir a la oficina si gustas me acompañas amor*decía kurama* si así esas serpientes no se fijan en ti*decía botan_

_Al día siguiente_

_Cariño camina no tienes ni dos meses para que camines tan lento*decía kurama*no quieres que vaya verdad*decía botan* no es eso cariño*decía kurama*entonces*decía botan*cariño como el jefe debo dar ejemplo*decía kurama*hay si aja que dijiste ya se la creyó*responde botan* no cariño yo*kurama le mira * que sucede* vamos al baño*decía botan*ve yo aquí te espero*es que me da miedo esos tipos de aya me ven feo*decía botan*ok te acompaño pero me quedo afuera si?*decía kurama_

_En el baño_

_Cariño termine*decía botan* sal cariño así no nos atrasamos mas*decía kurama*nopo quiero que entres*decía botan*cariño debemos llegar a la oficina*decía kurama*esta bien*decía botan saliendo*_

_Después de la oficina_

_Quien era esa mujer porque todas te sonríen porque no me dejaste hablar con tus empleados a ya se son tus amantes esas viejas fea verdad ya no me quieres porque me estoy volviendo gorda eso es verdad ya mi esposo no me ama*decía botan entre lloros grito y berrinche* botan no grites no llores o pensaran que te golpee*decía kurama*no me importa tu ya no me amas tu me odias*decía botan*no mi amor nada de eso tu sabes bien que te adoro*kurama la intenta de abrazar botan le golpea la espinilla y sale corriendo*mujer del demonio vuelve a qui*decía kurama intentando de contener su furia*_

_2 horas más tarde_

_Demonios solo cosas tontas pasan por la cabeza de esa mujer*señor que le sirvo*decía la mesera*un café bien negro por favor*claro*no gusta un poco de sake*decía la dama* no gracias no quiero darle mas razones de enfado a mi mujer*Decía kurama* ah es casado*decía la dama* si lo soy es una mujer difícil con un carácter del demonio pero es linda hermosa y dulce cuando las hormonas no interfieren en ello*Decía kurama*esta ella embarazada?*decía la chica*si lleva un mes con 4 semanas*decía kurama*vaya a de ser difícil*decía la mujer*como no tienes idea*decía kurama* iré a traer su café*lo que no sabia kurama es que la mujer le echaría algo especial al café*_

_5 tazas después* demonios la cabeza me da vueltas*decía kurama*_

_Así que aquí estabas tomando que bien vaya ejemplo le darás a tus hijos*decía botan*no es lo que parece botan*botan se da la vuelta y sale corriendo*_

_En casa de kurama_

_Botan estas en casa?* decía kurama* si*respondió botan*cariño que hacen mis cosas en la sala* dice kurama*dormirás en el sofá*dice botan* pero yo que hice*dice kurama* a resulta ahora que no hiciste nada*decía botan* pero demonios yo no hice nada*decía kurama*claro que lo hiciste*decía botan* pero si tu fuiste la que hizo conclusiones de donde no las hay*decía kurama*ok ahora imagino cosas*decía botan*sabes que no tengo tiempo para esto iré a dormir buenas noches*decía kurama*_

_2 horas y 30 minutos después_

_Kurama me perdonas*decía botan* si mi amor perdóname tu a mi*decía kurama*duermes a mi lado?*decía botan* si mi amor abre la puerta*_


	4. El noveno mes

_Cap3 El noveno mes_

_Amor no me siento bien creo que viene en camino*decía botan* y que hacemos que hago donde me meto a quien llamo*decía kurama muy nervioso* primero respira cálmate y luego llama la ambulancia*decía botan*y después?*decía kurama*primero hazlo que te dije cariño*si si tienes razón*_

_30 minutos después_

_Buenas señorita mi esposa esta por dar a luz y yo no se donde se la llevaron*decía kurama_

_Señor cual es el nombre de su esposa*decía la enfermera*_

_Botan nina wind de minamino *responde kurama*_

_Si esta en la sala 2 seria mejor que esperara a ser llamado por el doctor señor*decía la enfermera viéndole quien sabe que a kurama *_

_Señor minamino*llama el doctor*_

_Si señor soy yo*decía kurama* _

_Estamos listos para el parto*decía el doctor*_

_En la sala_

_Cariño mío*decía kurama besando a botan*cielo relájate y eso que soy yo la que va a tener a nuestro hijo*decía botan* y el doctor*pregunta kurama*el atenderá otro parto el mío lo atenderá una doctora*decía botan sonriéndole*_

_Unos minutos después_

_Tome aire respire y apenas yo le digo que puje pujas entendido*decía la doctora*si señora*_

_Unos segundos después_

_Kurama se encontraba detrás de la doctora cuando de repente plap cae desmayado_

_30 minutos después*ni idea cuanto dura un parto*_

_Amor te encuentras bien*decía botan quien aun estaba en la camilla del hospital*amor ya termino todo*decía kurama*si amor porque te desmayaste*decía botan*es solo que me sorprendió lo que vi eso es todo*decía kurama* y donde esta el bebé*decía kurama*aquí amor*decía botan sosteniendo dos bebés entre sus brazos*pe pe pero son 2*decía kurama*si mi amor tuvimos mellizos*decía botan*que hermosos son *decía kurama*si una niña un niño*responde botan*pensar que acondicione dos cuartos ya suponía que algo así iba a pasar cariño*dice kurama besando la frente de su esposa*y ya tienes los nombres*decía kurama* umm no el varón a la niña quiero llamarla yukina minako*decía botan*entonces yo le pondré el nombre al niño será kurama ryu*decía kurama*si esta bien amor*decía botan._


	5. kurama nunca cambias

_Cap 4nunca cambias kurama_

_Amor el niño esta llorando t toca a ti yo ya fui*decía botan*esta bien cielo*decía kurama caminando al cuarto del niño*que tienes mi pequeño diablito*decía kurama tomando al niño entre sus brazos el niño lo miraba calladamente*ya se tienes hambre verdad*decía kurama el niño solo lo miro como diciendo*que pregunta*vamos con mama*decía kurama llevando a su pequeño entre sus brazos*_

_Cuarto de la pareja_

_Amor kurama quiere comer*Decía kurama*dámelo decía botan*toma amor*decía kurama poniéndolo en los brazos de su madre*amor que hermosa te ves en tu etapa de madre cariñosa*decía kurama mirando a botan y su hijo quien se adelanto y ya se estaba alimentando mientras su padre examinaba muy detalladamente el cuerpo de su santa madre*que miras amor*decia botan viendo el interés de su marido sobre su cuerpo*que te parece tan interesante?*decía botan sacando a kurama del hechizo de su cuerpo*no nada es que me preguntaba como podías seguir siendo tan perfecta*decía kurama sonriéndole a su mujer*sabes creo que exageras*decía botan el pequeño entre sus brazos ahora dormía placidamente*cielo trae a yukina quiero dormir con los niños*decia botan*claro corazón*_

_A la mañana siguiente_

_Cariño ya me voy*decía kurama besando a botan*se cuidan mis retoños*decía kurama besando la frente de sus niños*adiós cariño cuídate*niños digan adiós a su papi*decía botan moviendo la mano*_

_En la oficina_

_Hola suishi kun aquí esta el papeleo completo*decía maya*ya el trato esta cerrado supongo*decía kurama*si señor ya esta listo el contrato*responde maya*que bien eres muy buena en tu trabajo no maya*decía kurama*todo lo hago por usted señor minamino*decia maya acercándose a kurama acosadoramente* maya entiende estoy casado y de verdad amo a la mujer con la mujer con la que me he casado y no creo que puedas tener algo que ella no tenga o algo en lo que ella te superara*dijo kurama cerrando la puerta tras de si*_

_Después del trabajo_

_Cielo ya he llegado*dice kurama y botan se lanza a sus brazos*amor bienvenido*dice botan y le besa*amor adivina que día es hoy*dice botan*nuestro aniversario verdad amor*dice kurama*si amor*responde botan* si te ves maravillosa que tal si nos vamos ya*decía kurama* señora minamino esta segura que quiere cuidarlos*decía botan*si mi niña*decía shiori*vayan diviértanse viene de regreso mañana cierto*decía shiori* si shiori san*dice botan*okasan dime así*decía shiori jugando con kurama para que no llorara al ver que sus padres se iban sin el*_

_En un hotel lujoso en la ciudad*_

_Amor que hermoso estuvo todo el paseo por el parque la gran cena y ahora que sigue amor*dice botan*pues yo creo que compartir el lecho con tu marido*dice kurama tomando a botan entre sus brazos y entrando al cuarto*amor que gran idea*dice botan besando a kurama y kurama la acuesta sobre la cama*que bien todo huele a rosas*decía botan estirándose sobre la cama*te gusta mi amor las hice crecer especialmente para este día*dice kurama comenzando a desvestirse pero una mano detiene la suya*yo creo que deberías dejar que yo lo hiciera después de todo soy tu esposa*decía botan*claro siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a hacerlo dice acomodándose encima de botan*pero los zapatos si puedes quitártelos o esperas que eso también lo haga yo*dice botan mirando a kurama*claro que no cariño sabes bien que no soy así*dice kurama sonriéndole seductoramente*demonios sabes que me derrites cuando sonríes así verdad*dice botan inflando los cachetes*jajaja basta te ves muy graciosa inflando los cachetes*dice kurama riendo*pareces una ardilla guardando las nueces*seguía riendo kurama*si sigues riendo me voy a enojar y no te conviene que me enoje*dice botan*no mi amor te ves adorable*dice kurama y le besa*no me puedo enojar contigo*dice botan dejándose llevar por el beso*umm que ricos son tus besos*dice botan*botan yo te pediría que no digas mentiras*dice kurama sonriendo divertido*ah no que me harás si miento*dice botan*te voy a castigar*decía kurama*aja ya no te creo no me vas a castigar*dice botan sonriendo kurama comienza a desabrochar la blusa de botan*eres mía botan*dice kurama a botan*pues este anillo lo dice todo*dice botan mirando el anillo de casados*que hermoso se ve en tu dedo amor*dice kurama*aishiteru botan chan*dice kurama*aishiteru kurama kun*dice botan besando a kurama de nueva cuenta comenzando a desvestir a kurama*y pensar que hace una año no sabias nada de nada*decía kurama* pues tu eres mi sempai hentai*dice botan sonriendo*hentai? Porque hentai?*dice kurama*porque yo no sabia nada y tu me enseñaste a ser una buena esposa*dice botan acariciando los hombros de kurama*_

_enserio entonces me llevo yo los meritos de haberte enseñado bien*responde kurama besando los labios de botan*botan te amo*dice kurama tomando la mano de botan entre la suya*hazme tuya*dice botan en un suspiro*lo haré mi hermosa flor*decía kurama acariciando el seno de su esposa con la mano que le quedaba libre botan por los impulsos enviados a todo su cuerpo entrelazo sus dedos con los de su amado esposo kurama dejo su seno y comenzó a acariciar su rostro*botan te amo soy adicto a tu hermoso cuerpo*dice kurama frotando su miembro contra la intimidad de su esposa haciéndola sus pirar y gemir levemente*botan me dejas entrar creo que no voy a soportar solo rozar tu intimidada?*pregunta kurama*esperaba que lo dijeras amor mío*responde botan lo que kurama tomo como una señal para entrar en su amada esposa lo cual hizo lentamente cuando entró completamente en sus esposa la envistió lentamente pero con algo de fuerza luego aumentaba la velocidad de tanto en tanto hasta sucumbir junto a ella en el orgasmo*eres muy buena mi amada y hermosa flor *decía kurama acariciando el rostro de botan quien ahora descansaba entre sus brazos*y tu cada día tienes más con que sorprenderme*dice botan depositando pequeños besos en el amplio pecho de su marido*eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo*dice kurama*no tu eres el hombre mas dulce en este universo*dice botan la cual no tardó en quedarse dormida kurama decidió que darse un tiempo más para poder apreciarla mientras dormía pero el cansancio fue más fuerte por lo que no tardo en quedarse dormido*_


	6. final

_Cap 5 final_

_En estos últimos momentos a tu lado me dí cuenta de que no me arrepiento de nada me siento muy feliz de morir a tu lado al fin en todas mis vidas me alegra que esta si la pudiese pasar a tu lado._

_Kurama kun estás listo ya ha llegado la hora de partir*dice botan abrazándose a su esposo*quisiera pensar que podamos vernos en el más allá pero sé que el reikai es muy grande y que a como puede que estemos juntos puede que no pero me fascinaría imaginar que estaré contigo hasta mi eternidad más sé que puede que no sea así*dice kurama a quién se le escapa una pequeña lagrima traviesa la cual botan seca son sus dedos y besa el recorrido que la misma dejo en su rostro*yo te amo y donde quiera que este tu alma siempre lo haré*dice botan dándole un beso a su amado con su último respiro _

_En el reikai_

_Koenma estoy lista*dice ayame tristemente*ve por ellos ayame y déjalos en el mismo lugar quiero que pasen su eternidad juntos*dice Koenma._

_En el reikai_

_Kurama kun?*dice botan*botan chan*dice kurama corriendo hacia los brazos de botan con quién dio vueltas hasta marearse y caer sobre el pasto*te amo botan chan*yo mas kurama kun*_

_20 años después_

_En el parque se observa a dos niños jugando_

_{_He visto a dos niños jurarse abrazados eternas locuras que sé que ningún ser humano se las ha enseñado}

Sabes fue divertido jugar contigo como te llamas?*pregunta el niño

{_Y he visto a la vida,__volar de sus manos__  
__he visto a dos niños mirarse a los ojos__  
__sentirse felices, de estar amarrados __yo he oído el poema__  
__que le ha dedicado}_

_Mi nombre es botan y el tuyo?*pregunta la niña*_

_{Tu huella es mi paz,__y tu horizonte es mi temor __pero tu huella es mi paz}__  
suichi minamino pero mis amigos me dicen kurama*dice el niño*_

_{__Aunque jamás será lo mismo aquel rincón __porque le falta el temblor de tu cuerpo __y le falta a la noche, el relente__  
__y la envidia de la gente __y es que yo he oído el poema __que le ha dedicado}_

_Me gustaría vinieses más seguido*responde la niña*_

_{ Silencio, silencio __silencio que en la cama de un amante__  
__la magia duerme poco, no?__pero se acuesta antes__  
__silencio, silencio __que la magia duerme__  
__Silencio, silencio __que en la cama del amante __la magia duerme poco, no...__pero se acuesta antes__ }__  
pero que dices si somos compañeros de clase*dice el chico riendo*_

_{Y he visto a la gente __pasarles rozando__  
__y he visto que algunos se han ido, y __algunos se quedan y, algunos jamás han estado __Y he visto a la vida __sentarse a su lado__}_

_Si tienes razón*dice la chica sonriendo*_

_{Y al fin a esa niña mirarme a los ojos __los versos más bellos, salir de sus labios __y es que yo he oído el poema que le ha dedicado__} _

_Sabes botan me gustas solo que no había podido decírtelo antes me daba pena*dice el niño sonrojándose*_

_{Silencio, silencio, silencio __que en la cama de un amante__  
__la magia duerme poco, no?__pero se acuesta antes __silencio, silencio __que la magia duerme __silencio, silencio __que en la cama del amante __la magia duerme poco __Silencio, silencio __que se asusta el aire __silencio, silencio __que se calle el aire}_

_Tu también me gusta kurama kun__ *responde la niña*quieres ser mi novia?*pregunta el niño*si *responde ella*_

_{Que quiero escuchar esos versos __de nuevo en tus labios}_

_bien con esto termino este mini fic de kxb dejen sus reviews bye_


End file.
